


Не день для свиданий

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Coffee Shops, Dating, Humor, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Kink, Oral Sex, Romance, Spanking, Uniform Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Широ и Кит никак не могут зайти дальше романтических прогулок за ручку, пока их не подталкивает удачное стечение обстоятельств ^_^
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 15





	Не день для свиданий

**Author's Note:**

> Д.Ев за моральную поддержку! <3

Прощаясь, Широ задерживает руку Кита в своей и улыбается. Свет фонарей вязнет в кронах желтеющих клёнов у них над головами, и Кит ловит кончиками пальцев оранжевый отблеск у Широ на щеке.  
– До завтра, – улыбается он и, привстав на носочки, целует Широ в щёку – в уголок губ, точнее. И впервые не отстраняется сразу.  
– Кит, – улыбается Широ, губы изгибаются под губами, он чуть поворачивает голову, и вот теперь это похоже на поцелуй. На настоящий поцелуй, которого Кит так хочет.  
– Буду ждать вас утром, – шепчет Кит, всё так же с ним нос к носу, и скользит ладонью по его плечу под мягким джемпером. – Сделаю вам самый вкусный кофе.  
– Ты всегда делаешь самый вкусный кофе. – Широ кладёт руку ему на талию, и Кит едва удерживается от того, чтобы прижаться к нему теснее. – Скорее бы утро.  
Кит смотрит ему в глаза, не зная, как сказать, что с удовольствием остался бы до этого самого утра и сварил ему кофе прямо у него на кухне, но в итоге просто цепляет Широ за руку и подносит пальцы к губам.  
– Скорее бы, – соглашается он и отступает. – Доброй ночи, Широ.  
– Доброй ночи, Кит. – Широ тепло улыбается ему, поправляет чёлку – нервничает, и Кит озорно улыбается ему, прежде чем развернуться на каблуках и двинуться дальше.  
Как обычно, Широ провожает его взглядом до поворота.

До дома идти пятнадцать минут, и Кит посвящает это время размышлениям об их с Широ отношениях. Они встречаются с начала лета, ходят на свидания, и каждую смену Широ заглядывает к нему в кофейню за утренним латте и поцелуем в подарок, и почти каждый вечер встречает Кита после работы, чтобы вместе с ним пойти домой. И как-то так сложилось, что Широ сразу начал обращаться к Киту на «ты», а Кит всё ещё говорит ему «вы», – не потому что Широ намного его старше, между ними чуть больше шести лет, – а потому что ему нравится, как Широ это смущает.  
Все эти месяцы они говорят о чём угодно, кроме секса, хотя Киту кажется, что тему стоило бы поднять на первом свидании. Может, Широ не хочет обсуждать свою личную жизнь, или не хочет торопить события, или у него есть другие причины, но они всё ещё не могут зайти дальше целомудренных поцелуев в щёку. Хотя сегодня…  
Кит довольно улыбается и пинает ярко-жёлтый лист.  
Сегодня они продвинулись чуть дальше. Такими темпами скоро и до разговоров о сексе дойдёт. А лучше не только до разговоров…

Забравшись под одеяло, Кит с наслаждением потягивается и заходит в любимый паблик с порно. В ленте новые видео с мускулистыми парнями в камуфляже. Кит ненадолго задумывается, как так вышло, что со своим пунктиком на униформу он ухитрился влюбиться в обычного преподавателя, никак не связанного с военным делом. Интересно, если всё срастётся, Широ согласится надеть для него что-нибудь… такое? Хотя бы футболку цвета хаки…  
Кит откладывает телефон и прикрывает глаза. Сегодня его фантазия лучше любого порно, потому что Широ в форме цвета хаки выглядел бы… ох. Спихнув ногой одеяло, Кит переворачивается на спину и стягивает трусы. У него уже встал, и хватило бы пары быстрых движений, чтобы кончить в салфетку и лечь спать, но хочется потянуть удовольствие. Он тянется к флакону смазки на полу у кровати, выдавливает немного на пальцы, обводит головку. Ноздри щекочет запах ментола, и Кит закусывает губу, медленно сжимая ствол в кулаке. Широ в его воображении поворачивается спиной и задирает футболку цвета хаки до лопаток.   
С глухим вскриком Кит кончает себе на живот и растягивается на матрасе, ошалело глядя в потолок.   
– Нет, – говорит он себе, – нет, Кит, никогда, никаких футболок цвета хаки.  
К счастью, Широ не любит стиль милитари. К счастью для себя, потому что Кит, похоже, уже готов к сексуальному насилию.

***

Вытащив из кофейни два мешка мусора, Кит снимает фартук, берёт со стойки мобильник и обнаруживает там два пропущенных вызова от Широ.  
– Что случилось? – быстро спрашивает он, перезвонив.  
– Всё хорошо, – Широ кажется запыхавшимся, – у меня… небольшая неприятность дома, хотел предупредить, что сегодня не успею тебя встретить. Не обидишься?  
– Не обижусь, – невольно улыбается Кит. Широ всегда разговаривает вежливо, а сейчас его голос ещё мягче, и это подкупает, как и всё в нём. Как нежная улыбка и деликатные прикосновения, как тактичные вопросы о том, что тебе нравится, как почти робкие взгляды и целомудренные поцелуи в щёку. Кит так сильно им дорожит, и, что бы у Широ ни случилось, хочет ему помочь. – Хотите, зайду к вам по пути? У меня для вас есть вафельная трубочка.  
– Я буду рад. – Широ улыбается, и Киту снова думает о том, чтобы его поцеловать.

В пакете болтаются две вафельные трубочки и упаковка печенья. С любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам, Кит поднимается по лестнице на пятый этаж и нажимает кнопку звонка. Важный этап становления отношений – заглядывать друг к другу домой. Кит всё ещё надеется затащить Широ в гости, поэтому регулярно драит свою квартирку и даже отучился от привычки кидать всю одежду на стул (ну хорошо, почти отучился). Учитывая, что у Широ какие-то загадочные неприятности, на то, чтобы заглянуть к нему, Кит не рассчитывает. Передать его любимые трубочки, перекинуться парой слов, может быть, получить поощрительный поцелуй в щёку, – вот максимум его ожиданий.  
За дверью слышится шум, падает что-то тяжёлое и явно металлическое, наконец, раздаются шаги, щёлкает замок, дверь открывается…  
– Привет, – улыбается Широ. – Рад тебя ви… Кит?..  
Ручка пакета выскальзывает из ослабевших пальцев Кита, и вафельная трубочка, считая ступени, катится вниз по лестнице.

  
***

Наслаждаясь ясным вечером, Широ идёт до дома пешком. До конца смены Кита почти три часа, а пока есть время подумать – в основном о вчерашнем поцелуе. Не хочется торопить события, в конце концов, Кит всё ещё не может перейти на «ты», и, наверное, стоило бы с ним это обсудить, но пока Широ хочет только вспоминать мягкое касание его губ, тёплое дыхание у щеки и внимательный взгляд исподлобья.  
В мыслях Широ перешагивает через не совсем ясный для себя этап романтических ухаживаний сразу в тот момент, когда Кит остаётся у него, и они нежатся в постели все выходные, изредка прерываясь, чтобы заказать еду или выбраться на приятную прогулку… или не прерываясь.  
Вставляя ключ в замочную скважину, Широ воображает, как Кит обнимает его сзади, утыкается между лопаток и с этим своим хрипловатым хмыканьем прижимается бёдрами к его бёдрам. Потом они целуются в коридоре, Широ снимает с него косуху, они идут в душ…  
Пока в душ Широ идёт один – и это к лучшему, потому что, стоит повернуть кран, его окатывает с ног до головы.  
Шипя под нос проклятия, Широ перекрывает воду, стаскивает с себя мокрую одежду, натягивает домашние штаны и первую попавшуюся под руку майку, вытаскивает из шкафа ящик с инструментами и кое-как вытирает огромную лужу на полу.  
Два часа спустя становится ясно, что сегодня не лучший день для свиданий. Сидя на сыром полу с разводным ключом на коленях, Широ набирает номер Кита и уныло смотрит на разнесённую ванную. Похоже, присоединить кран и шланг душа на место по силам только профессиональному сантехнику, у которого сегодня выходной.  
Ответный звонок застаёт Широ за попытками впихнуть разводной ключ обратно в ящик. Голос Кита в трубке примиряет с хаосом вокруг, мокрой майкой, противно льнущей к коже, и даже с тем, что принять душ получится в лучшем случае завтра вечером. Обтерев голову полотенцем, Широ зачёсывает волосы назад и мимоходом заглядывает в зеркало. За те полгода, что он живёт здесь, так и не дошли руки купить нормальную домашнюю одежду, – гостей у него почти не бывает, а привычка носить дома списанную форму прижилась слишком давно.  
Понадеявшись, что Киту это не покажется странным, Широ идёт открывать.

  
***

В отличие от Кита, реальность не стесняется в фантазиях.  
Мокрая майка бесстыже облепляет торс Широ, демонстрируя каждый кубик пресса и тёмные соски на накачанной груди, на плечах блестят капли воды, а главное – на нём форма. Монохромные камуфляжные штаны, широкий кожаный ремень и наспех зашнурованные потрёпанные берцы.  
Единственная мысль, которая болтается у Кита в голове, – встать перед ним на колени прямо сейчас или сначала зайти в квартиру.  
– Кит?.. – осторожно повторяет Широ.  
Кит берёт его за пряжку ремня, заталкивает в прихожую и пинком захлопывает за собой дверь.

В прихожей темно, Кит понятия не имеет, где здесь выключатель, и это последнее, что его волнует. Его не волнует ничего, кроме Широ. Широ, который отвечает на его поцелуй – нормальный взрослый поцелуй, а не эти чмоки в щёчку. Они жарко сплетаются языками, оглушительно дышат, и пока Широ прижимает Кита к себе за талию, Кит торопливо расстёгивает его ремень. Мозг захлёбывается в потоке идей, что они сделают с этим ремнём чуть позже. Когда Кит наконец-то…  
– Кит, – выдыхает Широ и перехватывает его руки, когда Кит добирается до пуговиц его штанов, – мы ещё не…  
Кит цепляет его за лямку мокрой майки, наклоняет к себе и вылизывает его рот, пока у него не кончаются слова. Он не может ждать, блядь, он не в состоянии ждать, ясно?  
Пуговицы поддаются легко. Сглотнув, Кит наконец опускается на колени и трётся щеками о затвердевший член. Широ тоже возбуждён, значит, всё идёт как надо. Ободрённый этой мыслью, Кит ведёт языком по стволу, а потом сразу берёт в рот и жадно пытается заглотить глубже.   
Широ кладёт руку ему на затылок, тянет за волосы.  
– Помедленнее, Кит.   
Звучит как приказ, и Кит только теперь понимает, что его заводят приказы. Он согласно мычит, перехватывает ствол у основания, обводит большим пальцем выступающую венку, а второй рукой нетерпеливо расстёгивает свои джинсы. В благословенной полутьме, вероятно, не видно, как у него горит лицо, как западают щёки, пока он старательно сосёт, зато отлично слышно, как Широ стонет всё громче, подаваясь к Киту, толкаясь ему в рот.  
К чёрту полумеры. Кит перехватывает его за бёдра и расслабляет горло.   
Вцепившись ему в плечо, Широ делает ещё одно сдержанное движение навстречу и кончает. Кит отстраняется, тяжело дыша, прижимается щекой к его животу. Рука Широ всё ещё у него на затылке.  
– Кит, – тихо говорит Широ, – извини, я… наверное, был груб. Извини, я…  
Кит снова чувствует настоятельную потребность вылизать его рот.

Пока они, спотыкаясь о раскиданные вещи, добираются до кровати, Кит стаскивает с Широ мокрую майку и снова прижимается к нему, чтобы поцеловать. А потом толкает в грудь, заставив сесть на матрас, и седлает его колени.  
– Хочу, чтобы ты связал мне руки ремнём, – шепчет он, гладя Широ по щеке, – прижал к кровати и трахнул. Хочу, чтобы ты взял меня сзади. Хочу, чтобы ты был в этом… – Он ведёт ладонями по бёдрам Широ, сминая жёсткий хлопок, и с каждым его словом член Широ твердеет. – А потом обсудим всё, что захочешь.  
– Мне нравится твой план, – усмехается Широ и невыносимо чувственным движением вытягивает из шлёвок ремень.

Уткнувшись лицом в стянутые запястья, Кит громко стонет и стискивает зубами край ремня. Тяжёлая ладонь Широ лежит у него между лопаток, прижимая к постели, и чем крепче Широ его держит, тем сильнее Кит прогибается, оттопыривая зад, и тем размашистее виляет бёдрами. Широ двигается в нём медленно, давая привыкнуть, и Кит себе не помогает – от каждого неосторожного движения становится почти больно, ровно настолько, что это заводит ещё сильнее. Он не в состоянии замереть и потерпеть, он не может ждать.  
– Осторожнее, Кит, – снова почти приказ, и от накатившего возбуждения Кит до скрипа вцепляется зубами в толстую чёрную кожу, впивающуюся в запястья, упирается макушкой в матрас и смотрит, как на члене набухает прозрачная капля смазки.  
– Потерпи, – просит Широ. Кит снова виляет бёдрами, и Широ несильно шлёпает его и придерживает за ягодицу.  
– Широ, – хрипит Кит, – сделай так ещё раз…  
Медленно войдя в него глубже, Широ шлёпает чуть сильнее, уже специально, а потом по второй половинке. Кит дёргается навстречу, притираясь бёдрами к бёдрам Широ, к грубым складкам камуфляжа, и с беззвучным криком кончает.

Довольно жмурясь, Кит обнимает Широ и лежащие с ним рядом форменные штаны.  
– Напомни, почему мы так долго тянули? – спрашивает он, удовлетворённо щурясь.  
– Я думал, ты меня смущаешься, – Широ снова нервно поправляет влажную чёлку, которая смешно завивается. – Ты называл меня на «вы».  
– Мне нравится ваше лицо в такие моменты, – фыркает Кит и целует его в щёку, а потом озорно добавляет, – сэр.  
– Кит, – строго начинает Широ, и Кит в ту же секунду накрывает ладонью его член. Широ вздрагивает и прикрывает глаза, его голос снова становится мягким. – Кит, нам нужно передохнуть.  
– Пожалуй. – Кит пожимает плечом и утыкается носом ему в шею. – Кстати, что у тебя случилось?  
– Сломался кран, завтра вызову сантехника.  
– Я посмотрю?..  
Дождавшись кивка, Кит голышом отправляется в ванную. Широ провожает его влюблённым взглядом, вспоминает стоны, с которыми Кит только что насаживался на его член, и совсем упускает из внимания шум за стеной.  
Кит возвращается через десять минут, укладывается к нему под бок и устраивает голову на плече.  
– Я всё починил.  
– То есть?! – От удивления с Широ сдувает всю дремоту.  
– Ничего сложного, я перемотал изоляцию, – зевает Кит. – Дел на пять минут, проверил, вроде не течёт нигде…  
– Ты, кажется, бариста, а не сантехник? – улыбается Широ.  
Кит важно поднимает палец.  
– Бариста умеют всё.

Широ просыпается один. Не найдя рядом ничего из одежды, он топает на кухню голый – в любом случае, Кит его уже видел, – и застаёт Кита в своих домашних штанах у плиты. На маленьком огне варится кофе.  
– Доброе утро, – улыбается Кит, заметив его, – я, кстати, вчера забыл сказать, что неровно дышу к военной форме.  
Обняв за талию, Широ прижимается к его спине и целует в шею.  
– Знаешь, – шепчет он, поглаживая Кита по бёдрам, – я к ней всегда был равнодушен… до сегодняшнего утра.  
Польщённо усмехнувшись, Кит трётся о него задом.  
У них есть помятая пачка печенья, самый вкусный кофе (Кит умеет варить только такой) и целые выходные, чтобы нежиться в постели, и Широ счастлив, что этот этап наконец наступил.

***

Стоя на лестничной клетке, Кит нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу. Он уже слышит тяжёлые шаги, подковки на подошвах лязгают по полу, потом каблук стучит о каблук.  
– Прибыл, Когане? – спрашивает Широ, распахнув дверь. Он в форме, застёгнутый на все пуговицы, ботинки начищены, козырёк фуражки бросает на глаза тень. Кит сглатывает, шагает в прихожую и закрывает за собой дверь.  
– Да, сэр, – хрипло говорит он, опускаясь на колени, и прижимается губами к стояку под форменными штанами. – В вашем распоряжении, сэр.

16.10.2019


End file.
